Como mi hermano mayor
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque Lily jamás pensó que eso le pudiera pasar a ella... porque ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien más que le correspondía, pero aún así llegó a dudar de lo que ella misma sentía. Aunque al final de cuentas no pasó nada porque él era como su hermano


******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Este One-Shot va dedicado a **Paniw** por el **San Valentín Invisible.

**Ella pidió: **Un Scorpius/Lily/Teddy. La trama sería que Lily esté enamorada de Scorpius, que éste también esté enamorado de ella, pero a Teddy le gusta su "hermanita pequeña" (Lily) y eso la confunde un poco.

******La verdad es que no tengo idea de si llegué a cumplir sus expectativas, pero espero que les guste y a ustedes también ^^**

* * *

**Como mi hermano mayor**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir, pero aquello no hizo ninguna diferencia en lo que veía. Entre sus manos seguía aquel pedazo de pergamino con la misma pulcra letra que confesaba un amor que ella no sabía que existía. Suspiró y volvía a releer las lineas con cuidado, solo para estar segura de que si decían lo que acaba de entender.

_Querida Lily,_

_Feliz día del amor y la amistad, pequeña. _

_Sé que hoy hay una excursión a Hogsmeade y bueno, me gustaría verte ahí. _

_Te he pensado mucho estos días y aunque no es la mejor forma de decir las cosas, no me puedo callar más._

_Necesito que sepas algo, antes de vernos, necesito que sepas que hace tiempo siento algo por ti._

_Te quiero pequeña, te me gustas y quizás estaré loco, pero creo que no me eres indiferente, así que si estoy _

_en lo correcto y sientes algo por mí, te estaré esperando en 'La casa de los gritos',_

_Atte, Teddy L. _

Dobló el pergamino con cuidado y lo guardó en su túnica, mirando ahora la caja de chocolates que la lechuza había traído junto con la nota.

Aquello no podía ser cierto, no podía estar pasando en ese día, ni en ese momento, ni en esa vida. ¡Estaba hablando de Teddy! Del chico que había crecido con ella, que la había enseñado a nadar, que la había enseñado a andar en escoba, del chico que era como su hermano mayor.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y luego suspiró de nuevo intentando tranquilizarse. Ese era el día del amor y la amistad; ese día ya tenía cosas planeadas con su novio y jamás hubiera llegado a imaginar que esa mañana le llegara una lechuza con esa noticia. Jamás hubiera llegado a siquiera pensar que Teddy le fuera a decir aquello.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar aquella información, decidida a arreglarse y a pasar el día con Scorpius como lo había planeado. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil hacer como si nada hubiera pasado después de semejante declaración. Simplemente las palabras no salían de su cabeza, las letras daban vueltas, sobre todo aquellas que decían que ella no era indiferente. ¿Que había hecho ella para que Teddy pensara aquello?

Ella lo trataba como a un hermano mayor, como trataba a Albus o a James. Lo abrazaba, le besaba la mejilla, le contaba cosas, recurría a él por ayuda, pero para eso se supone que están los hermanos, ¿no? Ella no había hecho nada en particular para que él pensara que a ella también le gustaba él, ¿o sí?

Todo aquello le era muy confuso y era algo que simplemente no podía procesar en un día y sin embargo tenía las horas contadas, pues Teddy estaría esperando por ella en 'La casa de los gritos' y si no iba, seguramente algo se rompería ahí. No podía simplemente ignorarlo, no podía.

Terminó de vestirse y se colocó bien la bufanda escarlata con franjas doradas. Sonrió una vez en el espejo y salió del dormitorio de las chicas a toda prisa, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos y cruzando la sala común sin decir una palabra. Al salir por el retrato de la pared se topó con quien ya esperaba; Scorpius ya estaba esperando por ella como le había dicho la noche anterior. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar pensar que Teddy también esperaba por ella en Hogsmeade.

—Buenos días, flamita —le saludó el rubio, dándole un beso a la chica en la boca.

Lily apenas y correspondió el beso, pues tampoco pudo evitar pensar en como era Teddy uno de los que la molestaba llamandola 'flamita', por pelirroja y enojona, pero pequeña a la vez.

—Buenos días, Scorp —contestó ella, sonriendo de medio lado y comenzando a caminar de la mano de su novio.

El Malfoy iba hablando y hablando, pero la pelirroja apenas y lo escuchaba a lo lejos como un eco. De su mente no salía Teddy, no salían todas las memorias que tenía con el y no dejaba de buscar el momento en el que ella le había dado halas al chico Lupin.

Lily no supo en que momento llegaron al Gran Comedor o en que momento se encontraban de camino a Hogsmeade. Solo sabía que sus sentimientos estaban vueltos locos y su cabeza y sentido común no le estaba ayudando mucho. En algún momento había dejado de pensar sobre si Teddy estaba mal, y había comenzado a comprar a Scorpius y a Teddy.

Teddy era mayor que Scorpius, por lo tanto mucho mayor que ella, pero si lo veía de una mejor perspectiva, Teddy era más maduro. El metamorfomago era sin duda alguna también más divertido que el rubio Malfoy y ni hablar de que se conocían desde muy pequeños y Teddy la conocía mejor que nadie.

Pero Teddy era como su hermano mayor y ella amaba a Scorpius. Porque lo amaba, ¿verdad?

Sí, si lo amaba y había batallado mucho para estar con él, pero entonces ¿por qué sentía que no podía decirle que no a Ted?

Además se suponía que él sabía lo mucho que ella quería a Scorpius, él había estado ahí apoyándola cuando su familia había pegado el grito al cielo al saber que ella andaba con un Malfoy. ¿Entonces porque le hacía eso? ¿Por qué la ponía en esa situación? Necesitaba hablar con él...

—Amor, ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó el rubio a su novia, cuando estaban de pie frente a Honeydukes. La pelirroja miró la tienda y por alguna extraña razón, cuando observó el algodón de azúcar azul, se volvió a acordar de Teddy. Simplemente no podía estar en paz, no estaría en paz hasta que no hablara con él, pero tampoco podía simplemente irse y dejar a Scorpius sin darle una explicación. ¡Merlín! Era su primer San Valentín juntos.

—Lo siento, me duele la cabeza —mintió la Potter, intentando sonreír.

El rubio la miró con preocupación y luego acarició la mejilla de la chica, con suavidad.

—¿Quieres que regresemos al castillo para que descanses? —dijo él, demostrando lo lindo que siempre era con ella.

A Lily le dieron ganas de gritar, la cabeza le estaba comenzando a doler de verdad.

—Perdón —susurró la pelirroja, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios a su novio, para luego salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a Scorpius muy desconcertado.

La pequeña Potter corrió a lo más que le daban sus piernas, sin importarle que el frío aire le cortara la piel del rostro y que se le dificultara respirar. Necesitaba habar con Teddy y necesitaba hacerlo ¡ya!

Tardó unos minutos, pero después de varios resbalones en la nieve, llegó a 'La casa de los gritos', para encontrase con el chico, quien, como había dicho, estaba esperando por ella. Ahí estaba Teddy, de pie y vestido de lo más simple que podía, con una rosa en la mano. Así era él, sencillo, lindo y un gran chico, ¡pero era como su hermano! La verdad, aunque se pudiera llegar a plantear la idea, era demasiado para ella, porque veía a Ted como veía a James o Albus.

—Viniste —declaró el chico con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillando de una manera especial.

—Si, necesitaba hablar contigo —confesó ella, parándose frente a él.

—Supongo que leíste mi carta y ya sabes lo que siento por ti —susurró él, mirándola con esperanza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Por qué me tardé tanto en decírtelo? ¿Por qué te lo mande en una carta?...

—¿Por qué me quieres? —le cortó Lily.— Soy como tu hermana menor —declaró la pelirroja, algo desesperada.

Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, ahora quería regresar corriendo a donde había dejado a Scorpius solo.

—Eres linda, eres inteligente, eres el tipo de chica que siempre he querido y desde hace mucho que siento esto por ti, pero había tenido el valor de decírtelo antes... —confesó el chico, titubeando al hablar, pero mirando con fijeza los ojos color miel de Lily, quien ahora tenía ganas de llorar. El chico mayor se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella, con toda la intención de robarle un beso, pero la pelirroja giró el rosto de manera brusca, evitando aquel contacto.

—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento Teddy —susurró ella, besando su mejilla.— Pero tú eres como mi hermano mayor... —finalizó, retrocediendo con lentitud, para después abandonar el lugar. Sencillamente no podía con eso. No quería escuchar más, no quería llegar a dudar, no quería romperle el corazón a Ted, pero mucho menos quería hacer algo que lastimara a Scorpius, porque entonces habría dos corazones rotos.

No había más que decir, aquella era la realidad y ante los ojos de la pequeña Potter el siempre sería como su hermano, el lo sabía y también sabía que nunca debió de haber puesto sus ojos en su hermanita menor, pero así de injusto era el amor.

* * *

******Creo que todo lo desarrollé demasiado rápido, pero uff, lo he escrito y borrado tantas veces que bueno, esta es la versión que más me ha convencido, así que siéntanse libres de criticar, decir si les gustó o no :3**

******Un beso grande y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer **


End file.
